Lamentablemente Vivo
by DomiiCalifornia
Summary: Otro cuento rarito. Espero que les guste! Rated M porque tiene algo de sangre y eso je.


Hola soy yo otra vez y les traigo otro cuento de "horror" je. Disfrútenlo y diganme que opinan!.Besitos.

**Lamentablemente Vivo, por Domii California aka Domiau =) **:

No se en dónde estoy. Lo único que puedo ver es oscuridad. Lo único que oigo es el goteo de algún líquido, y a lo lejos, el chirrido de ratas. Mi boca sabe a hierro. El olor de este cuarto oscuro es repulsivo. Es una mezcla de carne en mal estado con sangre. Siento mis manos clavadas en el apoyabrazo de una astilluda silla, y a la vez, siento mis pies desnudos flotando en agua. No, no es agua, el agua es menos espesa. No sé que será, continúo pensando en esto hasta que me doy cuenta que no siento mi respiración. ¿Acaso estoy muerto?.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve así . Desde que desperté habrán pasado unos minutos, unas horas, unos días, unos años, ¿Quién sabe?. Por lo que dicen mis sentidos - en lo único que se puede confiar en estos días - estoy solo. Poco a poco voy sintiendo el movimiento de mi pecho.

Si, estoy vivo. Pero no recuerdo nada. No recuerdo quién soy. No recuerdo cómo es que llegue a parar aquí. No recuerdo - si es que sabía - qué lugar es este. No recuerdo si estaba acompañado. No recuerdo la luz, el aire puro, la libertad. Sólo recuerdo una cosa. No es exactamente una cosa, son pequeñas imágenes, acompañadas de ruidos y sensaciones. Veo un pequeño y precario cuarto lleno de instrumentos. Instrumentos mortales para ser más explícito. Veo a una persona con los ojos enmascarados y con una sonrisa maliciosa, diabólica, transtornada. Veo el rostro de una mujer, con el delineador corrido. Su cara cubierta de sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Acompañando la escena están unos gritos demasiado agudos para mis oídos que me hace estremecer desde la cabeza a los pies. También noto esa misma densidad que siento ahora en el líquido en el que flotan mis pies. Las lágrimas caen a mis mejillas mientras recuerdo esto. Siento dentro de mí compasión y culpa. Sin embargo no se quíen es. Nunca vi a esa mujer antes, estoy seguro. Estoy más seguro por esto que del hecho de que los pájaros vuelan. Mi conciencia me dice que debo escapar de allí, siento que mi suerte va a ser parecida a la de esta misteriosa mujer. Es por eso que no estoy seguro si deber a estar alegre de estar vivo, o si deber a estar lleno hasta reventar de nerviosismo y temor.

Estuve profundo en mis pensamientos un tiempo, no se si largo o corto, hasta que escuché pasos. Sí, pasos acercándose al cuarto oscuro. Escucho también una canción tarareada felizmente. Estos dos sonidos pararon simultáneamente a otro que se escuché: el de una llave abriendo una oxidada cerradura. La puerta de enfrente mío se abrió y vi como la luz natural cegaba mis ojos y como el aire puro me hacía sentir menos enfermo. Veo el mismo rostro de esa maliciosa persona con esa sonrisa que expresa intranquilidad entrar al cuarto, que ya no es oscuro. Es el mismo cuarto que vi en mi mente, lleno de armas. La diferencia es que está cubierto de manchas rojas espesas. Manchas que hacen que tiemble de terror, que me vuelven loco, si es que ya no lo estaba antes. El hombre, parado enfrente mío, está inspeccionando algo de la habitación. Miró a la derecha, e inmediatamente yo hice igual. Mi cara se volvió más pálida al ver pedazos de carne podrida ahí. Pero no carne común. Eran brazos, piernas, torso y la cabeza de la mujer de delineador corrido y gritos agudos. Me sentí enfermo otra vez y vomité en gran cantidad. Quisiera pensar que esto es una pesadilla, pero estoy despierto y, lamentablemente, vivo. El hombre, al notar lo que me ha ocurrido, comenzó a reír descaradamente, y eso me hacía sentir peor. Sus grandes y ruidosas carcajadas estremecen mi ser. Son tan ruidosas que no entiendo cómo es que nadie de afuera las escucha. Pero otra vez, no se en dónde estoy, y mucho menos lo que hay a mi alrededor. Dejó de reír lentamente y se acercó a una mesa llena de utensilios de tortura, de larga y dolorosa tortura. Los observó un rato, pero fue a otra mesa. En esta no se exactamente qué había debido a que estaba a mis espaldas. Al igual que la anterior, la dejo y se aproximó a otra, y la inspeccionó cuidadosamente, del mismo modo en el que un niño elige un juguete en una tienda. Al cabo de un tiempo tomó su decisión. Mi hora llegó, y lamentablemente estoy vivo. Vi como sus dedos de la mano derecha jugaba con un pequeño rectángulo plateado, un encendedor. Vi en su mano izquierda una tabla de madera, que colocó junto a mí. Puso el encendedor en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se fue, dejando la puerta abierta. Yo no podía escapar, ya que estaba empostrado en la astillosa silla con esposas en las manos y pies.

Pasaron horas - y esto lo sé porque pude ver el recorrido del sol - y me quedé mirando fijamente en el atardecer, seguramente el último que voy a ver. Al no tener memoria, no pude reflexionar en mis últimas horas sobre mi vida. En cambio tuve que ver en mi mente una y otra vez el único recuerdo que tengo, el de la tortura y asesinato de la mujer. ¿Por qué no me mató a mi primero? ¿Por qué no termina con esto ahora? ¿Por qué me hace esperar horas antes de asesinarme? ¿Por qué esto no es una pesadilla? ¿¡Por qué estoy vivo?! No pude seguir quejándome cuando volvió mi captor, lleno de pedazos de madera. Los cubrió todos alrededor mío. Con una última sonrisa me saludó, prendió el encendedor y lo lanzó a la madera. Cuando el fuego tomó un poco de volumen y estaba rodeándome, se fue.

Lentamente el fuego va quemando cada parte de mi cuerpo. El dolor es insoportable. No puedo contener mis gritos, más que gritos, aullidos. Pido ayuda, pero es en vano. Lo único que oigo son las carcajadas diabólicas de mi ejecutor. Es demasiado sufrimiento para mi cuerpo y mente. Quisiera ya estar muerto, pero lamentablemente sigo vivo.


End file.
